This invention relates to an apparatus and method for verifying a person's identity. It pertains in particular to such an apparatus and method which utilizes comparison of retinal vasculature patterns for identification verification.
In the current machine-oriented society there is a need for rapid, positive verification of a person's identification automatically. Prior art methods of verification include photographs, fingerprints, signatures, voice prints, or presentation of an identification number, either by the person or by a magnetic strip on a card.
The first four of these methods are not adaptable to automatic machine verification as an operator is required to make a subjective comparison. Even if the particular comparison could be made by a machine, it would be time consuming to interpret the data and make the comparison. Thus on-the-spot verification would not be feasible.
The use of a number, while capable of automation, poses serious security problems since either the number or card containing it are subject to loss or theft.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for verifying a person's identification automatically without the aid of an operator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which verifies a person's identification in a short period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which operates with little or no chance of error.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method wherein the identifying indicia are unique to each individual and not subject to significant change with time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method wherein the identifying indicia cannot be altered or counterfeited readily.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to fabricate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is adaptable to automation.